Buffalograss [Buchloe dactyloides (Nutt) Engelm.] is a perennial, low growing, dioecious, warm-season grass species native to the Great Plains of North America. It thrives in semi-arid conditions, even under heavy grazing pressure, and spreads by branching stolons, creating a dense sod (Wenger, 1943; Beetle, 1950; Huff & Wu, 1987). Because of this adaptation, buffalograss can withstand combinations of cold, heat, and drought stress, yet still maintain an attractive turf (Wenger, 1943).
The center of origin for buffalograss is most likely central Mexico (Quinn & Engle, 1986; Shaw et al., 1987). It is native to an area from central Mexico to southern Canada (Wenger, 1943; Beetle, 1950) and altitudes below 2000 meters (Beetle, 1950). The range of adaptation is relatively stable, however seasonal precipitation variation may alter the eastern boundary (Wenger, 1941; 1943; Beetle, 1950). Buffalograss is the dominant species in the short grass prairie and cannot compete with the taller grasses in prairie communities in higher rainfall areas (Poransky, 1983).
Buffalograss was threatened with extinction due to heavy grazing and agricultural production (Beetle, 1950) but during the 1930's, it was recognized for its usefulness in restoring plant cover in the Great Plains after extreme drought, to prevent wind and water erosion of the soil. The drought resistance of buffalograss has been shown, in part due to its low evapotranspiration rate of six mm per day optimum growth conditions. This is less than any other commonly used warm and cool-season turfgrass. Characteristics responsible for the drought resistance include a finely branched root system, low growth habit, and the ability of leaf blades to limit transpiration by rolling longitudinally during drought stress (Savage & Jacobsen, 1935; Engleke & Hickey, 1983). Buffalograss will go dormant sooner than other grasses and will resume growth quickly once favorable moisture returns (Savage & Jacobsen, 1935; Beetle, 1950). Buffalograss survived mowing heights under 2.5 inches better than other native species with a noticeable increase in horizontal spreading and improved weed competition. These drought resistant and mowing tolerant characteristics make buffalograss a useful turfgrass in semi-arid portions of North America.
Buffalograss can be established by two methods: vegetative propagation or seed (Wenger, 1943; Poransky, 1983). Buffalograss establishment has typically been expensive. Vegetative propagation of buffalograss plugs or sod pieces has traditionally been done because low seed production of native stands and poor seedling establishment. Developments of automated pluggers and "big roll" sod handlers (Riordan et al., 1993) have made vegetative propagation more economical. Improvements have also been made in seed production and seed treatments (Klingenberg, 1993).
Buffalograss has been used for many years on highway shoulders or right-of-ways, airfield runways, cemeteries, parks, golf courses, and other athletic fields (Wegner, 1943; Beetle, 1950; Poransky, 1983). Because of environmental concerns and changes in landscape priorities, buffalograss has tremendous potential as a turfgrass. Breeding and development efforts are relatively new with emphasis on developing turf-type buffalograss cultivars which have low growth habit, improved color, faster establishment, improved density, extended growing season, and recuperative potential (Riordan et al., 1993; Engelke & Lehman, 1990; Wu & Harivandi, 1991).